That Never Happened
by MarulovesStony
Summary: This is the story of how Al Potter and Scorpius Malfoy did (or didn't) fall in love, but we all know history is in the eye of the beholder. Cue Rose, Roxi, Zack Zabini, and maybe James claiming credit for pushing the clueless couple together.


October 9th, 2030

"Zack, what if I trip over Uncle Dudley? Or step on Mum? Or make a phallic snake joke-about Hagrid!"

Zack frowned at him. "Al, what the hell? Calm down. Remember how you were such a little shit in first year?"

"Yeah?" Al said eagerly, hoping for a pearl of wisdom from his best friend, to try and calm him down.

"No, no reason. Just wanted to make sure you didn't forget."

Al frowned. "Do you want me to poison you in your sleep?"

Zack just grinned.

September 1st, 2016

Eleven year old Albus Severus stumbled down the passage of the Hogwarts Express, headed for the loo. At least, that's what he had told his brother, James. Really, Al just wanted to look around. He wanted to watch his new classmates to see if he had any hope of fitting in.

See, unlike Albus at twenty-five, eleven year old Al was painfully shy, so all the more desperate for reassurance that he'd have friends— other than his family, of course. If Al looked back at his first year self, he'd roll his eyes.

As Al worked his way down the train, he peered into compartments and smiled at people he knew with relief. Plenty of other students looked at him with undisguised curiosity— he was, after all, Harry Potter's one true mini-me. Al pretended not to notice those looks. People would stop eventually.

Towards the back of the train Al peered into a compartment. There were two boys inside, both familiar, and both fellow first years. They were playing cards. Al took a deep a breath and slid the door open. The two occupants looked up from their hands of cards. The boy on the right was Zack Zabini, Al had met him on several occasions because his god brother, Teddy, was good friends with Zander, Zack's older brother. Zack looked a lot like his older brother: they had the same brown eyes and dark curly hair, and they both had golden brown skin and a smirk.

The other boy, Al realized was the one his Uncle Ron had warned Rosie about,

"Scropius!" Al blurted. "You're not allowed to marry my cousin Rose."

The pointy-faced blond boy looked up at Al with an expression of shock on his face. Before Al could say anything Zack yanked on his sleeve, causing Al to flop down next to him.

"Where in Merlin's pants did you get the name 'Scrop-y-is?!'" he hissed into Al's ear, spitting on him in the process. "It's Scor-pee-us," He added, more kindly.

"Zack, I can hear you," Scorpius stage whispered. "Hello Ablus Pooter. It's nice to meet you."

The shy grin dropped off Al's face as he registered the last few minutes of conversation. A flush came over his cheeks. "That never happened. And I guess you could marry Rose," Al mumbled. He then seemed to cringe at the thought of the two together. "But only in a life or death situation," he amended hastily.

There was a long pause which Zack lifted by tastefully asking if Al had any spare Ronald Weasley chocolate frog cards. It was then that Al decided his new best mate was going to be Zack-anyone who'd ask about Ron over Harry was best friend material.

Several hours later, once all the first years had been corralled into the Great Hall in a quivering mass, Professor Longbottom placed the battered hat on the first student's head, and the sorting began. Throughout the process Al couldn't stop squirming, he had to prove that he wasn't just Tiny Harry Potter, he was AL! All his life he had felt like the people around him were the ones who were stuck there, but maybe he could find people who would like him in the Gryffindor Tower. Or maybe in Slytherin, with Scorpius and Zack...

"Stop wiggling!" Someone behind him grumbled, jostling him. Albus turned to see his brother, James, leaning off the bench.

"Dad told you to be nice!" He retorted, getting an eye-roll in response. He turned away from James with a huff, just in time to hear "Malfoy, Scorpius" being called up.

The hat had barely touched his head when it opened its mouth. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Al's jaw dropped, and the Hall went silent. There was a pregnant pause. Then, a loud cheer erupted from the Ravenclaw table. Al recognized Victoire's whoop, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did his family insist on making such a scene all the time?

But nevertheless, the cheer had broken the ice; the Gryffindor table broke out in cheers and applause. Al watched as Scorpius' face broke into a dazzling smile.

Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Al chanted to himself, as he waited for the next three people to be called.

Finally, after 'Oomes, Leif' it was Al's turn. His Uncle Neville grinned at him encouragingly as he passed on his way to the grungy old hat, Al's grimace was a weak approximation of his usual smile.

I want Gryffindor, Gryffindor. Al thought firmly the second he felt the hat on his head.

Alright, alright, no need to shout, The Hat responded in a gravelly voice. What is it about Gryffindor then?

I just want to show everyone that I can be separate from my family, and I want to show that I am just as courageous as James, even though I don't shout about it, and, and Quidditch.

The Hat chuckled, what makes you think Gryffindor will give you what you want?

Al frowned, he'd already taken longer than he would have preferred.

You are the only one taking a long time, you simply are unwilling to hear what I have to tell you, the Sorting Hat corrected mildly.

You have to take my choice into account-my dad told me so. It's MY choice!

You're a clever one, so desperate to find your own way, to PROVE you can make it on your own. Your desire to be loved, not by obligation, but because you crave earned attention-it's an ambitious desire.

Al huffed, so what I'm going to Hufflepuff then?

This time Al was certain the Sorting Hat would have wet itself, had it been able. Do you think Slytherins incapable of love? I can see in your mind you would not have minded Slytherin a few moments ago-if you had the beginnings of friendship would you choose differently?

Yes, Al thought fiercely, desperate to prove it was not the house that was the problem. I would be fine with Slytherin if I could have a guarantee that I'd have what I want there. If you could promise I'd have friends.

I think you'll succeed in Slytherin, yes, that much is certain.

But, but I'll be alone, the thought floated up into Al's mind, even as the same part of him begged to give in and step out of the spotlight, while another part whispered for him to choose with his heart this time, without calculations.

If you want Gryffindor show me your courage and accept Slytherin as your home.

Stop! I'm finished with these mind games! Just put me in Slytherin okay. You win. I'm a Slytherin.

But just remember-if that brother gives you trouble: The most Gryffindor thing to do is follow your heart.

Al took a deep breath and braced himself.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat shouted with gusto, before being lifted off of his head.

Al heard the cheers from his new housemates as he walked woodenly to the table, wishing he was more surprised. As he passed the Gryffindor table, with his head down to avoid James, someone grabbed his arm. Al turned and was met with the dazzling smile of Scorpius Malfoy. Suddenly it's like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders and relief washed over him.

He was in Slytherin. Al grinned, flashed a thumbs up at Victoire, and allowed himself to be pulled into a seat at his new table. When Al finally turned back to the front it was to see that in the meantime all but four students had been sorted. Rose, Roxi, and Zack were among them. He cheered as his cousins joined the rest of his family, and he exploded when his soon to be best friend marched proudly to the Slytherin table and sat down on the bench next to him.

October 9th, 2030

"Oi!" Roxi marched into the room, the halo of her curls bouncing menacingly on her head. "Al, your hair looks lovely, now can we get going."

Zack smiled and leaped over to his girlfriend and kissed the aforementioned angry curls, trying to calm them down.

"Zack, her hair will get madder if you patronize it!" Al scolded. Zack took a tiny step back.

Roxi scowled, "oh, shut up, Al. Why do you encourage him?"

Al flashed his most winning smile, and pointed at himself, "Slytherin."

August 2017

"Zack! Scor!" Al was practically bouncing as he and approached the green-trimmed tent that his friends were staying in. Rose and Roxy trailed slightly behind him, whispering conspiratorially to each other. Al on the other hand couldn't be bothered to lollygag. It was his first time at the Quidditch World Cup, and he was more than ecstatic, whatever that might be called.

A blonde head popped out of the tent flap, and a beaming Scorpius clambered out, followed closely by Zack. "Finally!" he complained. "Zack and I have been waiting for hours."

"Scor, you've been waiting for five minutes!" Zander called from inside of the tent.

Scorpius pulled an exasperated face. "Cousins..." he complained, ducking away from Zack's swat.

"Tell me about it..." Al agreed fervently. "These two-" he gestured to his cousins, who were still catching up "-are so slow!"

"Not slow, just civilized." Mr. Malfoy emerged from the tent. "Potter. Weasleys. Ever so kind of you to stop by." He glanced at the three twelve year olds. "Are there more of you on the way?"

"Teddy and Vic'll come to see Zander and Ethan." Al said brightly.

"And my mum said she'd stop by, to see Astoria," Rose added. "Aunt Ginny too."

"I'm sure it'll be a pleasure."

"Da-aad!" Scorpius whined.

"What? I haven't done anything embarrassing."

Scorpius threw his arms up in the air dramatically. "Make him stop!" He shouted towards the sky. Roxi rolled her eyes.

"Alright Darling, that's our cue to leave," Astoria said, seeming to glide out from within the tent. "Zander, love, keep this lot out of trouble."

"Sure thing, Aunt Astoria!"

"We don't need minding." Scorpius insisted snottily.

Al puffed out his chest importantly, trying to channel his Uncle Percy as best as he could. "Don't worry, Ma'am. I can take care of Scorpius, I'm the eldest." Scorpius shot him a betrayed look.

"Yeah, we can all take care of your son, Astoria. Scor's the baby!" Rose said.

"Zack is four months and two days younger than me, Mum!"

"Like he's our own son." Roxi nodded solemnly, ignoring Scorpius' continued grumbling.

"That's very sweet of you," Astoria said warmly. "Zander, keep an eye on the girls. Al, you can take care of Scorpius." Draco frowned, and opened his mouth to object, before Astoria whisked him away.

October 9th, 2030

"And anyway," Al said, with a huff, "You two are supposed to be nice to me today!" He folded his arms and attempted a pout.

Roxi rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Al, you won't guilt me into anything. If it weren't for me, this wouldn't even be happening."

"That is absolutely untrue. I had it all under control, in fact I'd say this is happening despite your interference-not because of it. Also that was ten years ag-"

Al's jaw dropped as Rose entered the room looking mischievous with a bemused looking Scorpius in tow.

The Redhead in question peered at her cousins and Zack as if they were touched in the head (the men more so than Roxi, obviously) and said, " Roxi, you can't take all the credit I helped to get this one," she slapped Scorpius on his arse, "in shape, if you don't recall."

Scorpius looked affronted and squawked, "That never happened!"

Rose ignored both Scorpius' outburst and Al's glare, while Roxi rolled her eyes. "Of course I remember, by 'I,' you realize I often mean 'we,' Rosie."

The three men watched the exchange with wary eyes before Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "So you're saying that me and Al didn't play any role in this event?"

The Weasley women seemed to consider this.

"Al played a minimal role," Roxi allowed.

"Right, he had a plan-despite his refusal to actually follow through with it," Rose added.

November 2018

Al, Zack, and Scorpius made their way up the hill back to the castle after a particularly trying Herbology lesson. "I can't believe you have to sleep in the same room as that idiot, Scorpius," Zack muttered darkly.

"Please, can you burn all Hurley's pants?" Albus asked, eager to get revenge on the git who caused flowers to sprout from his Uncle Neville's mouth.

"Erm, excuse me?" The three boys turned around to face a girl with brown hair in Ravenclaw robes hurrying after them from Care of Magical Creatures. Zack and Al stared at her blankly, having never seen her before, but Scorpius smiled.

"Hullo, Ximenia. How was COMC?"

The girl, Ximenia, blushed, "It was, er, quite nice. I s'pose. I'm not really one for animals, they are...touchy."

Scorpius tried not to frown at the strange comment, "touchy, er, right, I know what you mean."

Al scowled. "Come off it, it's your second favourite class!"

The Slytherin received an elbow to the ribs as Scorpius valiantly changed the subject. "So did you need something?"

"Yeah, have you heard of Hogsmeade?"

Zack suppressed a guffaw, but Al didn't find her bumbling funny at all. "You're joking! Everyone in Magical Britain has heard of Hogsmeade," he said. "Especially Scorpius! He's bloody terrified of the place."

The blonde in question quirked an eyebrow at his friend, wondering if he was alright. "Al, of course I'm not a-OW!" He yelped as Al stomped on his foot forcefully.

Ximenia glared at Al, "Scorpius, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

Al froze. Scorpius grinned and asked, "As friends?"

"No! Idiot, she's asking you on a date," Zack said, finally able to school his features into something other than mockery. "Weren't you?" He added, just in case.

Ximenia nodded vigorously.

Everyone watched as Scorpius' jaw dropped in shock-apparently the prospect was totally new to him. "Ximenia, I'm, er, flattered, and I-"

"What he means to say, Xim, can I call you Xim? Right! Well, Scorpius is very busy. For the rest of the year. Things will have calmed down by September, maybe set a date for, uh, how about the fifteenth?" Al clasped her hand tightly, "give me a moment, I'll just get out my itinerary and pencil you in, eh?"

"My surname is Cristi, Potter," she growled. "And you've made your point, you arse." She turned to Scorpius. "See you in Charms," she muttered before marching briskly back up to the Castle.

Zack cheered sarcastically and shook Al's hand. "That was some top notch wingmanship right there. Bravo Al!"

Al had the good grace to blush as Scorpius turned on him. "What the hell?"

"I was just helping! You obviously didn't want to go out with her, so I jumped in."

"It's not like I was going to go on a date with Ximenia if I didn't want to Al!"

"Are you saying you did want to?" Albus questioned.

"No, Al, I'm saying that I'm gay!" The Gryffindor shouted, having lost patience with his so called friend.

Zack gaped before smiling, "Great, now that's settled, Ethan has better gaydar than Zander!"

Scorpius ignored his cousin, who was now hurrying off to the Owlery to tell Zander he was wrong, and intently focused on Al's catatonic expression. It felt like hours passed before the boy in question finally croaked out a response.

"You...you...you just yelled. At me."

Scorpius grinned, "Well you were being a bit of a prick."

Albus looked sheepishly at the ground, but Scorpius would have none of it-he lunged at his friend and pulled him into a huge hug. Al grinned into his friend's hair and said, "That never happened."

October 9th, 2030

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at his friends, "Al, why are we doing this again?"

Al smirked, "Because snakes have two penises."

"That's not what I meant, Potter."

"Oh? Did you mean my rugged good looks? Or my skill at broom handling?"

"Eh, I've seen better."

Al's eyebrows shot up, his next question evident.

It was Scorpius' turn to smirk as he replied without missing a beat, "Ethan."

"Ugh! Scorpius, ew!" Zack shuddered, "That's my brother-in-law, mate."

"I'm telling Zander you have designs on his lover," Al sang happily.

Roxi grimaced, "Don't joke about that! That's like if Teddy left Victoire for James." Everyone paled at the thought.

"Is it too early to start drinking?" Scorpius wondered aloud.

Albus checked his watch, it read 8:32 AM. "It won't be in thirty-or-so minutes."

January 1st, 2020

The Potter's Annual New Year Party was bursting with cheers and the merry sound of crackers popping. Every New Year since Al's birth had begun with a raucous party at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. In the beginning it had only been a family affair, but as years passed more and more people found their way on to the guest list-now Albus was fourteen and it seemed that half of Magical London was crammed into the (renovated) "Noble & Most Ancient House of Black."

By the time Lily was two a new tradition had arisen: with Molly watching all the children, everyone else felt justified in getting just a little bit sloshed. Everyone except Harry, who saw this as the one night a year that he could get royally pissed. As a rule this always led to Harry and Ginny crammed into an arm chair by quarter-past twelve, "thrashing around like horny eels," as Ron had put it the first time-quite missing the irony in his choice of words. To the horror of everyone, especially the couple's two sons, this tradition did not seem to be losing any popularity over time.

It was for this reason that Al found himself crammed into the coat closet with Teddy, James, and Lily by 11:55 PM on every New Year's Eve. Up until this point the most memorable instant of eel avoidance was from Al's first year when Victoire spent half an hour wrapping on the closet door asking Teddy for a kiss. Victoire was taken aback when nine-year-old Lily screeched at her that Teddy would come out later. Logically Victoire had asked if she could come in; Teddy responded, somewhat sheepishly, that it was a Potter only closet, but that he loved her.

Al was just closing the door behind him as he exited the closet. He was a bit surprised to see Scorpius wandering towards him down the hall.

"Oh, there you are!" Scorpius said as he reached Al. "Where have you been?"

Al smirked, "Why? Were you looking for me?"

"Yeah!"

Al raised an eyebrow.

"To ask you something," Scorpius added hurriedly, "about, uh, potions."

"Ok," Al said looking doubtful. "What did you need?"

Scorpius shrugged, "I figured it out." When Al's smirk widened, Scorpius seemed to decide it was time to change the subject. "Where were you anyway?"

"I've just come out of the closet," Al said gesturing behind him.

The Gryffindor froze. "Al did you just...come out...?"

"Yes, obviously?"

"So...you've been in the closet all this time?"

"Yeah, I was hiding."

Scorpius frowned, "you know that's not a big deal-everyone is okay with it."

"I'm not okay with my parents snogging. Like that!"

"I thought you were telling me that you're..."

Al's eyes widened, before he said, "hang on let me show you."

The Slytherin pulled his blond friend into the coat closet, and pulled the door shut behind him. Lights automatically ignited revealing two long rows of coats. "See, Scor," he said, "this is us. In a closet. Together."

He seemed to be waiting for a reply so Scorpius nodded slowly.

"Now, this is me, coming out to you. In a closet. Wotcher, I'm gay."

Scorpius blinked, and the two boys stared at each other for several moments before Al remembered his train of thought. He opened the door and stepped out, pulling a bemused Scorpius with him.

"Finally," Al began in an official tone of voice, as if giving a tour of the finest closets in Britain, "this is us. We are out of the closet. Together."

October 9th, 2030

"Ah," Rose sighed, "remember when you two couldn't stand each other? Now you're drinking pals!"

Al looked up from fiddling with the buttons on Scorpius' robes and shot a confused frown in his cousin's direction. "That never happened."

"Sure it did! Remember you yelled at Scor about marrying Rose," Zack said smiling evilly.

"Which is ridiculous because, offence Scor, you're so not my type."

"None taken," Scorpius said as he resigned himself to being fussed over by Al. Rose looked disappointed.

"I'll have you know that Alex is much fitter than you, Malfoy," Rose continued conversationally.

"OFFENCE!" Al shouted, stepping back to admire his work on Scorpius' buttons.

"You're so picky, Al," Roxi muttered. Al just stuck his tongue out at her.

January 8th, 2021

Al sidled up to Scorpius outside the Charms classroom and nudged him. "How's your new year going?" he asked.

"Er...new?" Scor replied.

Al laughed and patted Scorpius on the back jovially, "So, d'you kiss anyone to ring in the New Year?"

"Whoa there tiger, you sure you're not a Gryffindor? I thought snakes were more subtle about these things."

There was a slight tensing in the shoulders of the Slytherin in question, but he attempted to grin and said, "What things? Are you saying a bloke can't ask his only gay bro about guys?"

Scorpius looked murderous. "For your information, I snogged Chase," he said, jaw set.

"Chase Spencer?" Al asked, looking horrified.

"What's wrong with Chase?" Scorpius said defensively.

"He combs his hair weird!" Al said, and then realized that Scorpius seemed profoundly unconvinced. "He's too nice for you," Al amended.

"Are you saying I'm not nice?"

"No! I'm just saying, I thought you would date, y'know, bad boys. Preferably a Slytherin. It's your breeding!"

"Who said anything about dating?" Scorpius retorted, and stalked away.

October 9th, 2030

"Alright, everyone out," Scorpius commanded, "We really must get ready, and Al's too shy to change in front of girls."

Roxi clapped her hands together. "Perfect, Zach will help, c'mon Rose."

Zack blanched, "No! Why would I want to watch these idiots 'change'?"

"Exactly," Rose hummed. "Who knows what those two will get up to if left alone?!"

"Yes, Rose, so if everyone could leave, then Scorpius and I could get up to whatever-IN PRIVATE," Al grumbled.

"Fine," Roxi sighed, "I guess you don't want to know that you're going to be uncles."

"We're already uncles," Al said, looking confused.

Zack was grinning, as he wound his arm around Roxi's waist. Rose smirked at the clueless men. Slowly Scorpius' gaze moved between Roxi and Zack's glowing faces, and his eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT!" He shouted, and clambered around the pile of Al's formerly crisp dress robes that had made its home on the ground.

Al smiled brightly and clapped Zack on the shoulder. He glanced at Roxi, "so who's the father?" He joked.

"Scorpius," Roxi replied smoothly.

"Ew," Scorpius mumbled while Zack squawked, "oi," rather indignantly.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Obviously the dad is Zack, remember how long it took to get these two together? I'd kill Rox myself if it was someone else's!"

Hugs were exchanged excitedly at the news. Until finally Rose, Roxi, and Zack, decided to go help set up the garden, much to Al and Scorpius' relief-they were alone.

March 13, 2021

"And remember," Professor Slughorn called out to his OWL students, "This project is worth 15% of your final grade. You and your partner must work together to create the best possible strengthening solution possible. You must use the knowledge you have gained from previous brewing to invent a potion with similar effects."

The dungeon filled with grumbles, as people began to shift seats to find partners. "Hey Al," Roxie said as she flounced over. "I'll be stealing Zack for this one." She winked.

Zack scrambled to get all his books together while Al grumbled, "Oi, who'm I pairing with then?!"

A handful of students looked up hopefully at Albus, who was by far the best potions student at Hogwarts, but they all looked away when Scorpius stood gracefully and moved himself to Al's station.

"Oh thank Merlin you're here to save me from those grade vultures, Scorpius," Al said placing a hand over his heart.

"Well," Scorpius grinned, "you know how I love to save the odd damsel in distress."

"You here to manhandle me Scropi?"

The blond boy smirked, "in your dreams Pooter."

Rose mumbled something from their right that sounded suspiciously like "that sounds about right."

Alex Finnegan, elbowed Rose in the side and muttered, "Let them do their own flirting." Rose responded by tousling Alex's hair and blowing her a kiss.

This exchange was pointedly ignored by the boys in question as they continued their banter throughout the remainder of the hour. By the time class was over the two had gotten a vague sense of the ingredients they would need, but Al felt they should research in the library to be sure.

"So, the usual table at around eight?" Scorpius asked, as he shoved his quills into his bag.

Al nodded, "it's a date!"

Scorpius blushed and mumbled something about Transfiguration as he rushed out of the room, leaving Albus smirking in his wake.

By 7:30 that night, Al, Rose, and Roxi were sitting huddled around their usual table in the library, bickering in hushed tones.

"Al, you're Zack argument is not going to hold up any more," Roxi hissed.

"I dunno, he may still feel left out, I'm his best mate I can't do that!"

Rose raised an eyebrow, "so you're never going to date anyone?"

"Just not my best mate's cousin!" Al said forcefully.

"Which translates to 'you won't date anyone,'" Roxi said, seeing through Al's absurd charade.

"Plus," Rose added, "it's not like Scorpius will say no, he's been in love with you for ages."

Al frowned, "and he told you this?"

"Yes!" His cousins chorused, exasperation evident in their tones.

"So by telling me this, you're breaking his trust." It wasn't a question.

Roxi huffed, "If it means you'll finally get your shit together, so be it. Also you're Slytherin- you of all people should be fine with a little manipulation."

Albus' expression hardened visibly, and Rose winced. "Get the fuck out of my business," Al growled.

"Fine," Roxi said with a glare before marching towards the exit.

Rose narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "What the bloody hell are you playing at? We're doing this for you Al," she snapped

"Contrary to what you and Roxanne seem to believe: I can have relationships outside of your little Gryffindor circle! In fact, I do, and it's not your place to dictate that. Who the hell are you to decide who or what is best for me?"

When Al paused for breath Rose snarled, "Well maybe we're not doing it for you Albus."

"It doesn't fucking matter who you're doing it for-you simply don't have the right to tell me who I should or shouldn't snog, date, or shag. Stop pushing me into something I don't want! Sure, I love him, and he might love me back, but it's not your place to say anything."

Rose seemed stunned, she slowly got up and left without a word to Albus. When she passed Scorpius an aisle away, she scoffed, still scowling "you two have fun."

Scorpius sat down across the table from Al, looking shaken. "Love, huh," he muttered, "who's the lucky guy?"

Al who had been tracing the wood grain on the table snapped his eyes up to Scorpius'. "You heard that, then?" He laughed nervously.

"Yep."

Albus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "How much did you hear?" He asked.

Scorpius shrugged, "All of it?"

"And...?"

"Congratulations," Scorpius said coolly, pulling out his books. "Let's get to work."

"Er, right... Potions..." Al said, pulling out his own work. "About what Roxi and Rose said- were they right?"

"Aren't they always?" Scorpius replied, feigning disinterest. "Now can you please focus on the task at hand?"

"I thought this was the task at hand," Al smiled cautiously. He nudged Scorpius' foot with his own.

Scorpius' foot snapped up and kicked Albus in the shin. "Shove off, Potter." He looked up to see Albus' hurt face. "Oh, come off it. Don't pretend you don't flirt with everything that moves."

"What is your problem?"

"My problem?" Scorpius snarked, "Let's see, it turns out that the bloke I've been in love with for forever is happily dating someone else, and doesn't care about who he hurts in the process. He also happens to love leading people on."

Al gaped at him in shock.

"Don't play all innocent, Al! Go flirt with someone else if you don't want to flirt with your boyfriend, but leave me out of it."

"I don't want to flirt with someone else!" Al said indignantly.

Scorpius' quill snapped in his hand. "Fuck you Al! You can't have it both ways, you can't break my heart and then try to flirt with me. You may be charming, but not that charming, mate!"

Confusion coloured Al's features as he asked, "I, what? How've I broken your heart?"

"I've been in love with you since I first met you, you idiot!"

To Scorpius' utter shock Albus began to laugh hysterically.

"Are you mad?!" Scorpius yelped, as Al continued to cackle.

"I-don't-HAVE a boyfriend-" Al wheezed between laughs, eyes beginning to water.

It was Scorpius' turn to gape: "But you said you loved some-"

"You," Al interrupted, suddenly serious, "I'm in love with you."

Scorpius fell into a stunned silence, which stretched on for several moments, during which Albus' face split into a blinding grin. Seeing the slow smile crawl up the Gryffindor's features, Al attempted another foot nudge. This seemed to jolt Scorpius out of his reverie, and the blond rose swiftly to his feet before leaning over and pulling Albus up by his tie so he could kiss him.

It was far from perfect, their inability to stop ginning meant that their teeth clacked together every few seconds, but neither boy was capable of stopping their manic smiles. By the time Scorpius pulled away one of his hands was twisted in Albus' shirt and the other was gripping his Slytherin tie. Though the Slytherin boy himself could not recall moving he found his hands cupping Scorpius' cheeks.

Scorpius breathed a laugh, as he loosened his hands from Al's clothes.

Al blushed lightly, then sobered. "Now," he paused, unable to keep a straight face, and then began to sing, "Work, work, work, work, work, work, He say me have to work, work, work, work, work, work!"

Scorpius flopped back into his chair with an exasperated, "Merlin what've I done?!"

"Beg you something please," Al continued to sing, walking around the table to hold Scorpius' hand tightly between his own. Green eyes wide with mock hurt, he crooned, "Baby don't you leave, don't leave me stuck here in the streets, If I get another chance to, I will never, no never neglect you."

Scorpius tried to feign annoyance, but failed spectacularly, as he was soon unable to prevent his happiness bubbling out in the form of laughter. "Does this mean you're my boyfriend, Potter?"

"Yes. And you're my boyfriend, my dear Malfoy," Al said.

"Finally!"

Al grinned, "Seriously we could have been doing this whole boyfriend thing for years! Oh, but we cannot tell anyone that we're together."

Scorpius looked a little bemused. "Why?"

"Rose and Roxy would never stop gloating!"

Both boys burst out laughing.

October 9th, 2030

Al grinned at the shut door and turned to Scorpius. He stepped close to the other wizard, and placed his hands on Scorpius' hips. "So we're alone now," he smirked into Scorpius' ear.

The blond huffed out a laugh, but pushed Al away all the same, "Not a chance, Al, you're still wearing joggers and a T-shirt."

"What, you want me to take my clothes off? Gladly." Al let go of Scorpius to slowly pull the knot out of the drawstring of his green joggers. The trousers dropped lower on his hips. He wiggled them suggestively causing the article to fall a little further still. Scorpius, whose eyes were now trained on the skin between the waistband of Al's joggers and the hem of his T-shirt, took a moment before remembering why he wasn't going to let Al have his way with him.

"Albus Severus Potter," Scorpius said leaning his forehead onto the shoulder of the man in question-mostly to avoid being tempted by the sight of him stepping out of his trousers. Originally Scorpius had intended to give his boyfriend a lecture on proper formal wear, but he stopped short and melted when the man in question turned his head to place a soft kiss into his hair.

"Love you," Al muttered moving his arms to drag Scorpius into a tight hug.

"Al," Scorpius sighed. Al smiled, understanding the implicit reciprocation in the sound of his name.

"Marry me, Cori?"

Scorpius suppressed his grin with an epic eye roll, "Just get your dress on, Alley-cat."

April 3, 2021

Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were probably on the worst date ever. Despite Al's love for all things potions his companion was having a hard time masking his desire to be outside on this sunny spring Saturday. "Alll," said companion whined loudly, flopping his head down on the work table they'd set up the cauldron on.

Al, who was muttering to himself while stirring the beginnings of their concoction, peered over at Scorpius. Seeing that his boyfriend seemed to be melting into the table in frustration, while he himself had been working diligently on their Potions project, the Slytherin decided he had better add in an incentive better than good company. "Scor, if we get to the stage where we add the wormwood extract, we'll go flying. Or snog in the changing rooms."

"Not good enough," Scorpius pouted, though he did sit up. "I can't believe that you tricked me into working on this stupid project, in these stupid dungeons, on this lovely day, by saying you wanted to snog in Slughorn's storage cupboard!"

Al grinned, using the fact that he was standing up to slouch over Scorpius' head. "I can't believe you fell for that! Or that you agreed to that. Why did you agree to it?"

Scorpius blushed and shrugged, causing Al's hands to slip from the top of his head. The Gryffindor seemed to struggle for an answer for a few seconds but he finally mumbled, "I figured you were trying to lose Rox and Ro, by making them think we were studying."

Al's eyes narrowed, "you're lying," he observed good naturedly before saying, "but that doesn't matter-if you must know I had a bit of an epiphany last night and I wanted to get started. Plus it's due in two weeks, and brewing may take several days."

"You're so drab, Al," Scorpius laughed, and leaned his head against Albus' side.

The door to the potions classroom burst open, and the two boys jumped apart instantly. Both their heads snapped to face the entrance and proceeded to put more distance between their bodies once they saw their four closest friends stumble towards their table.

"Al, as much as it pains me to admit this: we need help with this awful potions assignment," Rose said, determinedly looking at the wall behind her cousin to avoid his self-satisfied smirk.

Zack rolled his eyes, and pulled a stool up to sit across the table from Al and his cousin. "Rose, it's fine we all know you and Roxi can best Al in any other subject-let him have this one," he said reasonably.

"Oi, mate, you're fired!" Al said pointing in Zack's face. He turned, "Alex, you'll be my new best mate, yeah?"

At this Roxi and Rose shared a horrified glance, appearing to converse silently for several moments while the others looked on before, finally, Roxi spoke, "What about Scor?"

Everyone looked at the boy in question-who was now very interested in slicing up the pickled newt, a job he'd been avoiding for the last hour. Al just shrugged, "what about him?"

"Why is Alex you best mate and not Scorpius?" Rose clarified, irritation colouring her tone. "Y'know, Scor, the boy who you—"

"Potions!" Al blurted out. A long silence arose, in which Rose and Roxi glared at Albus-who gave as good as he got, Zack and Alex shared a bewildered look, and Scorpius continued to slice newt, occasionally whistling to lighten the mood.

"Well," Zack said, rather loudly, startling the group, "now that we've filled our awkward silence quota for the day, why don't we all embark on a brisk stroll?"

Scorpius jumped up, "Ah, great idea!" He quickly tossed the newts into the cauldron, then turned to Al. He stopped abruptly just before making the mistake of ruffling his boyfriend's messy dark hair. He dropped his hand to the table, "Will you be joining us, er, Albus?"

Al looked up, as if he were checking to make sure Scorpius still had the normal number of heads. "Nah," he waved them off casually, "the wormwood extract should be added in ten minutes, you all go ahead."

"Right," Scorpius nodded. The boys had decided that the less time they spent together with 'The Roes' the longer they'd be able to go undetected as a couple. The longer they went undetected the better- the more time passed the easier it would be to convince Rose and Roxi that their meddling was not what helped them sort things out. Those two were not pleasant when smug.

October 9th, 2030

"See, this," Scorpius waved a hand indicating Al's hands, which were fussing with the cuff-links of Scorpius' robes yet again, "is why we didn't have time for other things!"

Al looked up, eyes filled with mock hurt, "don't you value my fashion touch-ups?"

"Of course I do, love, but imagine: it took you ten minutes to adjust the robes that my mum already fixed-now imagine how long it would take to perfect 'the look' after you'd blindly ripped them off?"

Al grinned, "Fine, you have a point, plus for posterity's sake it's probably best we don't look too debauched in our wedding photos."

"Mmh," Scorpius hummed in agreement, "I think we have enough photos of ourselves in questionable states to traumatise posterity as it is."

The black-haired man laughed as he turned to examine his reflection in the mirror. He smoothed down the collar of his dark green robes swiftly, and then quickly put his wand to his head. Unlike Harry, Albus did, on occasion, win a battle with his hair, now was one such occasion. Al carefully performed a temporary sticking charm, which left his hair in an artful disarray of soft peaks.

Once he was finished he locked eyes with Scorpius' reflection in the mirror, "how do I lo-"

"Bloody sexy, as always," Scorpius replied before Al could even complete the question.

"Mm," Albus turned so he could pull Scorpius into a kiss. "Not as good as you though," he said against his soon-to-be-husband's lips.

The blonde's answering smile stole Al's breath away, and his heart began to race when Scorpius spoke. "Ready to get married?"

"I was born ready."

June 17, 2021

If the Room of Requirement hadn't had the ability to adapt to the needs of all, it would have been overflowing. What had started a small inter-house gathering to celebrate Zack's sixteenth birthday, had become something alarmingly close to a mosh pit. But with NEWTS and OWLS in full swing and final exams fast approaching it could hardly be a surprise that most older students were eager to let loose on a Friday night.

The room seemed to glow, with luminescent color lighting everything in blues, greens, and yellows. The house elves had cottoned on early and began to deliver platters of treacle tart, pumpkin pasties, and cauldron cakes, which were now dispersed around the room on counters that had sprung from the floor-pitchers of pumpkin juice and butterbeer adorning each end.

By half-past eight the Room of Requirement was filled with small clumps of second, third, and fourth years dancing to the bass-heavy beats-still awkward in their pre-or just recently post-pubescent bodies, while sixth and seventh years favored a slightly more risqué gyration (that was not any more pleasant to behold). Fifth years fell somewhere in between, with the Birthday Boy being the perfect example. Zack and Roxi were in each other's space jumping up and down and shaking their hips, occasionally moving with something close to sexuality.

Naturally they were not the only pair thoroughly distracted, and Scorpius scanned the crowd hopeful that Rose was also too busy swaying with Alex to notice if two of their gang were to be missing in action for a spell. Spotting Rose's bushy mane and Alex's sandy spikes mushed together on the dance floor was all Scorpius needed to know, and he pushed through the crowd in search of his boyfriend.

Not a second had passed before a hand closed around his wrist and tugged him backwards into a hidden alcove that had not been there a moment ago. "Hey," Al's voice murmured as the Slytherin's arms wrapped around Scorpius from behind.

Scorpius let his head drop back onto Al's shoulder, so that he was looking up at the colours pulsing on the ceiling, "I was looking for you."

Al kiss him lightly on the cheek, the bump of his teeth on Scorpius' cheekbone indicating that he was wearing a shit-eating grin.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Rose and Roxi apologized for making me act weird around you," Al sounded quite pleased with this turn of events. "They think I hurt your feeling by ignoring you after they told me you lov-" Al coughed, "liked me."

Scorpius smiled, happy that Al was making up with his cousins after three very awkward months. He laughed, "the day after you said Alex was your best friend they came up and told me I should embrace my Gryffindor and just snog you." The blond turned so he could face the boy in question. "So I did," he grinned pecking Albus on the lips.

"I think we could tell them now then? Since they seem to be showing some humanity."

Suddenly a megaphone appeared, floating next to Al's ear, Scorpius grabbed it and his grin grew wider as he stepped into the main room and bellowed, "AL POTTER IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF SCORPIUS MALFOY." Everyone in the room had their eyes trained on the pair of fifth year boys. Scorpius, not knowing what to do with this undivided attention, continued to speak, albeit less aggressively, "Yes, we're GAY. Yes, we are OFFICIALLY DATING." When the room remained silent, hardly seeming to care, the Gryffindor frowned, raising the megaphone to his lips once more he mumbled, "er, that is all. Enjoy your evening."

Scorpius turned to Al, who was looking a bit frazzled by the sudden sounds of the party picking up again, and snogged him quite thoroughly. The two didn't separate until James Potter pushed them apart with a casual, "leave room for Merlin!"

October 9th, 2030

"Hear ye, hear ye," James Potter bellowed, banging his fork against the champagne glass as hard as he could.

"You could just use Sonorous, you know," Zack said, from his seat next to James.

"I'm trying to do it politely." James replied. The crowd was as loud as ever. "Fine, Sonorous."

Zack smirked.

"Hear ye, hear ye," James bellowed again, and this time the crowd quieted. "Welcome all you people to my baby brother's wedding. Before we start anything, I want to be clear: I am entirely responsible for this marriage, not matter what Rose and Roxi say."

Scorpius could be seen mouthing the words 'not true' again and again.

"No, no, don't listen to those protests coming from the groomsmen over there: what would they know about their proposal story? This all started because I was young, and nervous, and hopelessly in love. It was the day before Valentine's Day, and I was terrified. The next day I was about to propose to my love, Kat- hey Love!"

Kat waved halfheartedly.

"I was sitting between Scorpius and Uncle Charlie, and for some insane reason, I thought it would be a good idea to take advice from the two of them. 'I think I want to make it more serious!' I explained to them.

"'Jay, even your dad knows how you feel about her and we all know how thick he can be when it comes to these things.' Uncle Charlie said.

"'But- not just love. I mean, something more. I think I want to propose.'

"'So propose.' Scorpius said simply, not looking too bothered. I was aghast at his crass approach.

"'Just like that?'

"'Why not,' Uncle Charlie said, 'I don't remember any proposing with Oliver. Actually, did we get married, or was it a civil union?' Uncle Charlie frowned, looking off in the distance. 'No, we did get married.'

"'It's not that easy!' I began, ready to explain the nuances of the perfectly planned romantic proposal.

"'Sure it is!' Scorpius replied, as he conjured up a plastic ring. 'Watch.' And he lobbed the ring at my brother so it hit him on the head. 'Al, want to marry me?' Scorpius shouted.

"'Sure!' Al shouted back, and I smirked. My master plan to make Scorpius propose had worked!" James paused when he saw skeptical faces in the audience, and Rose and Roxi ready to call him out. "OK, so perhaps it wasn't exactly a master plan. But nonetheless, I think we should all raise a glass to my brother, his husband, and of course, me."

As people clapped and sipped from their glasses, Zack stood up to speak. "There is only one word I have to describe this marriage: finally!

"From the very first day they met, I knew Scorpius and Albus were meant to be. Close your eyes, and picture the scene: a romantic sunset peeks through the windows of the carriage. Cue Albus, flinging open the door, hair blowing in the wind. 'Scropy-us!' He yelled, overcome with passion. 'You can't marry my cousin, Rose.'

"Excellent wingman that I am- I mean, I practically got them together- I pulled Albus down near me. Subtly. 'It's not Scropy-us, it's Scorpius.' I said kindly, trying to spare Al from embarrassing himself in front of the love of his life. But alas! Scorpius heard me. 'You can call me Scropy-us if you want to,' he said, fluttering his eyelashes.

"And that is when I knew it was meant to be."

"That never happened!" The newlyweds protested in unison, rolling their eyes.

Later on the dance floor, Al shifted closer to Scorpius as the music started and they began to dance. "Y'know, both Zack and James were completely wrong."

"Well of course... we could hardly give James credit for our relationship."

"Or Roxi and Rose."

"Or Zack." Scorpius frowned. "Why does everyone claim they got us together? And as if I would ever let you call me Scropy-us!"

Al raised his eyebrows.

"OK, but only in dire situations."

"Not completely wrong, actually." Al said.

"What?" Scorpius said in confusion.

"Zack and James, they weren't completely wrong." He pulled Scorpius in for a kiss. "We are meant to be."


End file.
